The Talk
by taylorlautnerswifey
Summary: In which Tori and jade finally sit down discuss their... umm...friendship. Oneshot. T for language. Bit-o-fluff at the end.


**Hey readers. This is my take on what I think needs to happen between Jade and Tori. This isn't a Tori/Jade bashing story. The two are just speaking about their feelings towards the other. For the sake of this story let's just say that episode "Beggin' on Your Knees" came after "Prome" one.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious. This story was just for my amusement. Don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>"You must feel really stupid right now," Jade smirked. Of course she smirked at me. I don't understand why she takes so much pleasure in kicking me while I'm down.<p>

"Okay, that's a time out," said Beck looking annoyed. I shook my head.

"No," I said. I stood up and looked her dead in the eye. "She's going upstairs, to my room. We're going to have a talk."

"Talk?" she scoffed. "I don't have to talk to you if I don't-"

"Yes, you kinda do. You're in my house, so if you don't want to listen to me get the hell out." The room was silent. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck looked shocked, while Jade widened her eyes in disbelief. I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed.

"Not use to people talking back to you? Well, like I said before get use to it. As of now I am done with your crap. You have three options: leave, go to my room, or we can have this talk here right now. I don't care."

Beck decided to come to her defense. "Tori, stop. She doesn't mean it, she's just-"

"Oh she means it. And I want to know why? What have I done to her that was so bad that she thinks can make my life miserable." I walked to her. When we were about a foot away I asked her, "What's it going to be?"

Jade shifted her shoulders nervously, but looked me in the eye.

"Let's go upstairs then."

She walked up the stairs first, then as I made to follow her upstairs Beck caught my arm. I looked at him; he looked worried. His eyes shifted upstairs where Jade was supposed to be then looked back at me.

"Don't hurt her. I know she can be, well… um her, but she means well. And I love her."

My eyes softened. "I know that. But she doesn't seem too. And well, I know no matter how close we've all become I'm still the newbie in the group. But that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with her anymore. I don't deserve it."

He nodded and put his hand in his hair. Okay then. Do your thing." And with that I made my way up the stairs. As I reached to the top step, I saw Jade glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my room.

"You coming in or what?" Jade narrowed her eyes but slunk in. I closed the door after her then sat on the edge of my bed. Jade stood across from me next to my window seat.

"So are you ready to -"

What was that? Were you trying to make me jealous? Why are you always all up on my boyfriend?" she shot with her hands on her hips. I'm sure my jaw hit the ground. Really? Was Beck the reason for my endless torture and humiliation? Did she feel threaten by me? I couldn't help it. I laughed. Hard. Only after she give me a look of death did I stop.

"Are you serious? You act like a bitch, because you think I'm after Beck? Why would you think that ? I'm your friend…ish…kinda. I wouldn't do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just the same way you wouldn't do that to Cat? Who is way nicer than I am."

"Yeah, but that was a moment of weakness. I didn't mean for it to happen and Cat already forgave me."

"So that makes it okay?" Jade asked, "You still ruined her relationship. She broke up with him. And you also threw hot cheese on her. Cat's nice nicer than most people. Had you done that to anyone else not only would they have punched you in the face, they would have made you an outcast of the group."

Okay, that stung. "Oh."

With that Jade blew up. "Oh! Is oh all you have to say! Do you not realize what a bitch you are? You call me a bitch, when I just want to protect the one I love, while you go around hurting people you love."

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do!' she screamed. "Trina? We all know she's talent less but you're her sister! You mock her and tease along with the rest of us! You embarrass her in front everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she secretly hated you. Maybe that's why she acts like how she does. So everything rolls off of her. She makes a mockery of herself just so she can hang out with you and us. And you just act like you're better than she is. You who act like your Little Miss Perfect. You who thinks she can do no freaking wrong! You who-"

"Shut up!" My eyes were welled up with unshed tears. I didn't think I was that bad. Trina. Did she really hate me? I couldn't bear that. I love my sister, I really do. Little Miss Perfect? Who else thought of me this way? Looking back, I could see it. Being the lead in every play even though I didn't know the playwright or any of the technical terms. Always being in the center of attention, even though I was the new kid.

Jade smirked. "I guess we're done here." She made for the door and just as she reached for the door knob I spoke.

"Wait." She tensed but turned around to face me. "We aren't done here."

"Um, yes, I think we are. I said what I needed-" she drawled.

"But I didn't. I see that I've done some bad things, but so have you. But I've also done some good things."

She rolled her eyes, but made that motion with her hands that said go on.

"Yes, I may be in the center of attention. But I earned it. I tried out the same way you did and I got the parts fair and square. That's not my fault. Yes, I may be a little unformed of all the terms used it musical theater, but I'm trying my best to learn them. I'm not like you Jade! I didn't always know what I wanted to be. I'm sorry I don't have it all planned out.

"But you, you aren't innocent either. You claim to love Beck, but you push him away. He loves you. Downstairs he told me he loves you. But you're hurting him. So bad. Every accusation, with every doubt of his fidelity to you, with every threat you make to leave him, he dies a little a bit. I mean have you ever even listened to yourself? You're a pain I the ass! The fact that he's with you right now proves how much he loves you. I bet the reason girls throw themselves at him is because they and I know one day he'll just leave. And you'll be all alone with no one to blame but yourself!"

While my voice had got stronger, Jade's demeanor shrunk. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth was shaped into a perfect 'o'. Her knees were bent and the only reason she wasn't on the floor was that one hand clutching the door frame.

"I…I…"

"See? I, I,I! all you think about is yourself! I've seen your house, I met your father. You're pretty well of. There's no reason for you to act the way you do to people. And not just Beck. I mean everyone. When you stupidly broke up with him, I helped you two get back together. When you faked having a black eye, I still didn't tell. When you didn't have the money to raise for stupid play, I got someone pay for it. For goodness sakes you threw coffee at my first freaking day at Hollywood Arts! I try to be your friend but you are just so cold-hearted and ungrateful."

"Me! I'm a lot a of things but I'm not ungrateful!" Jade exclaimed. She lifted herself of the ground. "If anything you are! You come in here and expect everyone to like you and when they don't you whine. Yes, I asked for your help but I've helped you as well. I helped find those stupid letters for the Ke$ha concert and when you killed Rex I tried to save your butt. Don't act innocent. I'm sorry I don't want to ride the damn Tori train.

"And excuse me. You think just because I'm rich I don't have problems? My father hates me. Do you know how that feels? To have your father despise you. It hurts. Especially when all you want to do is make him proud. To make him love me.

"Remember that 'Prome' that you had to make? On the exact date of my one man show? You didn't give a damn about how I worked on it and I told you about beforehand. Who do you think you are? I never wanted to smack someone as much I wanted to right then. That day you prove that it was just about Tori and what Tori wants. So I didn't feel a slightest amount of remorse for trying to ruin it. So you could see how it felt to get what you wanted ripped away from you."

At this point we were face to face glaring at each other.

Then I sighed. "Look Jade. I didn't bring you here to yell at you. I wanted us to be on the same page. I know how you feel and now you know how I feel. Our friends are downstairs probably wondering if we killed each other yet. And I don't want to go down there until I know were we stand. So answer this for me. I just heard why don't like me, but why make my life miserable? Why cause me pain or enjoy to see me in pain?"

She shifted her eyes then sighed. " I wanted to take you down a peg. Everyone thinks your so pretty and talented, and nice. I wanted to let you know I'm not falling for it. Not everyone loves you. I thought maybe if I acted like that others would see it too."

"And by others you mean Beck?" She turned her head. I looked at her an another light. She really was a vulnerable person.

" Beck doesn't want me. I don't want Beck. Don't look at me like that, its true. I think of him as a really good friend and I know he loves you. I wouldn't get in between you two. I hope you realize that. With Danny we had history and though what I did was unacceptable, it didn't change the fact that dated him first. And I just had a boyfriend. Granted we all found out he's a jerk, but that's besides the point. I don't like Beck like that. You just have to trust me. We have our differences Jade, but I think we could be really good friends. Can we just at least try?" This was my last effort. If she didn't accept this, then I'm done trying.

Jade stared at me as if sizing me up. Then she smirked.

"Yeah, I guess we can try. If you promise no funny business with Beck," she warned.

I laughed. "Yeah, I promise. Sooo, should we go downstairs now?"

She smiled. " Yeah. Let's do it, Vega."

We walked downstairs smiling then took in everyone's expression. They were ranging from mildly surprised to utterly shocked.

"Well, we didn't kill each other! I think we're all better. Right Jade?" I asked putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Don't push it Vega." I tore my off her. She smiled. " But yeah, I think we'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Time for my for my rant. You can skip over this if you want.<strong>

**Tori bugs me. So freaking much. She's way too perfect and Mary-Sue for me. She's pretty, popular, and very talented. She has no flaws. While Jade on the other hand, she's such a bitch. You can tell from the episode "Wi-fi in the Sky" and from the way her father dressed that she is well off. Her father's lack of care probably damaged her, but not to the extent she shows. I think she damn lucky to have Beck, but she treats him like way she treats people is terrible. Now, as stated I don't like Tori but those two relationship is bad. When I watch the show I don't laugh, because they are just so toxic. She's done some really bad things to Tori(taking her blood, trying to get her sick, pouring coffee on her,etc) that Tori really didn't deserve. At the same time so has Tori( kissing Beck).Rant over.**

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Confusing? Mind-shattering? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
